kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army
is the twenty-fifth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Resentful Knight Endolf makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis After all but Candelilla and Luckyuro are destroyed, Luckyuro sends Debo Akkumoon to torment the Kyoryugers in their dreams. Plot It's been a while after the defeat of the Deboth Army. Souji and Rin are walking to school, with Souji also thinking about what they should do about Candelila and Luckyuro. As the Kyoryugers discuss this with Torin, they agree to let both of them go because they can't harm people as they are now. However, Souji is getting a nightmare in his dreams about dating Rin and being hit by his seniors, until Luckyuro shows herself posing as Rin. Souji is surprised and wakes up. The next day, Torin and Amy laugh at Souji for telling them his weird nightmare while surprisingly, Daigo, Ian, and Nobuharu also caught up with the same dream for seeing Luckyuro. Just when Amy and Torin feel weird, Torin catches the aura of Deboth attacking. The Kyoryugers (without Utsusemimaru) battle the Zorima, but only Amy is capable because the others are tired due to not having enough sleep. Just as the pinch is coming, Utsusemimaru appears to help. However, he is also in the same condition as the others. When everyone wakes him up, the enemies finally show their true selves, Debo Akkumon with Luckyuro. Luckyuro explains how frustrated she is as her team is destroyed while Candelila is seriously sick. For revenge, she creates her own Deboth Monster, Akkumoon. The Kyoryugers shoot them but only to be blocked by Debo Akkumoon who attacked them with a pillow bomb. Amy rushes on him only to be trapped with the sleeping pillow and goes to sleep and is infiltrated by Luckyuro and Akkumon. Daigo saves Amy by waking her up with Ovirappoo, though he and his teammates also gets fuzzy because of the Ovirappoo smell. Both sides are retreating, while the Kyoryugers are finding a way to finish the enemy by not letting themselves get put to sleep. Souji trains his throwing blade accuracy, but failed due to not having proper concentration. The others are staying on their own guard so they are not sleeping (except for Daigo, Ian, and Utsusemimaru who guard each other). Though all hope seem lost, Rin makes an energy soup for Souji and gives him a spirit to fight again. The Kyoryugers are coming to the enemy place to fight, only to be hopeless because they are too tired. Souji arrives, but unknown to Souji the soup is totally disgusting. He forces himself to drink it, only to spit it out because of how nasty the taste is. The soup is proven to be effective as Souji regains his strength and destroys Akkumon's barrier. Souji rushes himself to give the soup to the others (who also spit it out). The Kyoryugers transform and finish off Debo Akkumon easily and Akkumon in giant form is destroyed by Kyoryuzin Stegochi-Zakutor, Pteraiden-Oh, and Plezu-Oh's combination attack. Luckyuro makes a run for it, but is cornered by the Kyoryugers who are ready to destroy him to put an end to the Deboth Army. However, before they can, the sky goes black as Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron and Candelilla reveal themselves to still be alive and the Frozen Castle to be restored. Chaos praises Luckyuro for giving him a plan to destroy the Kyoryugers and reveals that before Deboth could be destroyed he fused his heart with Chaos, who then saved Aigaron and Candelilla from their deaths, Chaos then promises that next time Deboth will reach his final evolution before he and others depart as Torin and the Kyoryugers realize the fight is still far from over.. In the evening, as Souji and Rin are walking home together, the others come to give thanks to Rin. However, Rin got mad at Souji as she only wanted him to drink it. But unknown to the Kyoryugers, Chaos has created a new general: Endolf. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Ovirappoo, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Plezuon (Battle Mode), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Slash), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Ovirappoo, Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *In the opening credits, the cast of appear dancing with the Kyoryugers. *Debo Akkumoon was voiced by Kouki Miyata. He previously lends the voice for Bakuryuu Triceratops from Abaranger and Datas from Goseiger. *This episode continues to broke Sentai tropes. Instead of Kyoryugers performing standard roll calls, the Kyoryugers had to speed up their roll call and start running before the explosion ends. This is simply because they want to finish the battle quickly before the wake-up drink wears off. **Luckyuro was nearly caught off-guard, since they didn't hear "It's going to be wild!" line. Male Kyoryuger and Wizard Cast Dance.jpg|Male Kyoryuger and Kamen Rider Wizard cast Ayuri Konno with female Wizard cast dance.jpg|Ayuri Konno with and DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboss Army, Brave 26: Surprise! GabutyraMan, Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution and Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ナニコレ！ デーボスぐんのあくむ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ナニコレ！ デーボスぐんのあくむ｣ References